


[FF4M] Your sexy co-workers want you to cheat on your girlfriend with them

by Taurean_adift



Series: GWA Inc. office [1]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Mentions, Double Blowjobs, F/M, Femdom, Office Sex, double handjobs, seducing you with dirty talk, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You’re the new guy and you’re stuck in office with the two biggest office flirts, Danielle and Florence.Your mistake is telling them you have a girlfriend. So, now they go all out to seduce you with sexy dirty talk and try to get you to have sex with them.
Series: GWA Inc. office [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102979
Kudos: 3





	[FF4M] Your sexy co-workers want you to cheat on your girlfriend with them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. All names may be changed to your nicknames. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like. Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [FF4M] Your sexy co-workers want you to cheat on your girlfriend with them [femdom] [office sex] [seducing you with dirty talk] [cheating] [double handjobs] [double blowjobs] [tag teaming] [rape] coz of femdom coercion [daddy mentions]**

**2 CHARACTERS:**

  * Danielle or [Danni]
  * Florence or [Flo]



You’re both incurable flirts, who eat nice boys for breakfast. In other words, just be yourselves :)

* Rape tag included because of femdom coercion.  
* Names are just placeholders. Feel free to change if you like.   
* Optional ideas: It'll be so hot to hear performers of different accents together (ie. Russian and Australian, Spanish and French, Southern and Swedish, etc). The contrasting accents would sound great plus it reflects the "international" nature of the workplace. You could also improv bi-lingual words or phrases in the dialogue. But NOT a requirement at all. Anyone is 100% welcome to perform. Single performer may also play both roles.

**SCRIPT**  
**\------**

[DANNI] (FRUSTRATED) Argggh... I can’t believe we’re still in office! 

[FLO] I know right! What time is it?... wait... is someone there?

[DANNI] Hey, cut it out. It’s bad enough we’re the only ones here without you trying to scare me.

[FLO] No, I’m serious... look!

 **[ BOTH SCREAM ]** Ahhhh!

  
[DANNI] What the... what the hell, dude? 

[FLO] Hey... you’re the new guy, aren’t you? What’re you doing here?

[DANNI] You’re here to help us? Jesus Christ! I can’t believe it. We asked our boss for help and she sent the new guy.

[FLO] Aw, c’mon, it’s not his fault. Hey, come closer, we're not gonna eat you.

[DANNI] Although... hmm... you DO look yummy. 

[FLO] *GIGGLE* Ooo yes, now that you mentioned it.

[DANNI] We're just kidding. Hi! I’m Danielle, and this is Florence. What’s your name?

[FLO] Come sit between us on the sofa... come on.

  
**(YOUR TONE IS FLIRTY & SEDUCTIVE - WITH GIGGLING)**

[DANNI] So, you’ve been sent to help us huh? Oooo...

[FLO] ...big...and handsome young man... here to rescue us late at night...

[DANNI] Mmmm... oh sorry, did you ask me something? I got distracted. You’re such a dreamboat... 

[FLO] Mmm... is it alright if we... snuggle up to you... like this? Oh... you’re so strong.

[DANNI] Mmmm... I feel SO safe with you.

[FLO] Mmmm... so, new guy... do you have a girlfriend?

[DANNI] *GASP*... You do? Oh, you’re breaking our hearts...

[FLO] No! I’m gonna cry already...

**[ BOTH GIGGLE ]**

  
**(TEASING & GIGGLING)**

[FLO] Hey, relax, this is not an interview. Here, let me undo your buttons. Oh hush... you don't need to be so formal with us.

[DANNI] Ooo, such a MANLY chest... wow... can I... touch? Oooo...

[FLO] Mmm... is it okay if we... got a bit more comfortable?

[DANNI] *GASP* Look at that slut! She’s taken off her whole blouse! *GIGGLE*

[FLO] Oh, it’s fine. Our Hero here will protect us. Won’t you, you big boy?

[DANNI] Ooo... you're right, I’m gonna take off my blouse, too.

[FLO] Ohhh, don’t look so worried baby. Don’t you like us? Don’t you like our bras?

[DANNI] Mmm, what’s the matter baby? Thinking of your... “girlfriend” at home?

[FLO] *GIGGLE*... can’t wait to get back and make smoochies with her?

[DANNI] Mmmm... smoochie smoochie...

[FLO] *GIGGLE* Is that what you’ll be doing, hmmm? You naughty boy.

[DANNI] *GIGGLE* Come on, tell us... or we’re not letting you go.

**[ BOTH GIGGLE ]**

  
[FLO] Oooo, I knew it! You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you? 

[DANNI] Making smoochies with your girlfriend, huh? You mean, like this?... *KISS*

[FLO] Oh, don’t worry baby... *KISS*... She’s not here, is she?

[DANNI] We feel so bad you can’t be with her... *KISS*

[FLO] Uh-huh... *KISS*... can we be her replacement tonight? Please? *KISS* 

[DANNI] Oh, kiss me “boyfriend”, kiss me... *KISS*

[FLO] Oooh, how you gonna explain our glossy lipstick marks all over your face?

**[ BOTH GIGGLE ]**

  
[DANNI] Hey, we're her replacement tonight, remember?

[FLO] Oh yeah. So what else would you do after smoochies?

[DANNI] Come on... give us details!

[FLO] *GIGGLE* You KNOW what details. Just tell us.

[DANNI] *GIGGLE* Yeah, just say it. We’re all alone here. 

[FLO] Come on, please baby? Tell us... Tell us or we'll start kissing you again.

  
[DANNI] ... you’ll... do what? You’ll have “knowledge of each other?” What the hell does that mean?

[FLO] Do you mean you fuck your girlfriend?

**[ BOTH SQUEAL WITH LAUGHTER ]**

  
[FLO] *LAUGHING* Oh my god Danni! Look how uncomfortable he is!

[DANNI] *GIGGLE* You’re embarrassed to say “fuck”?

[FLO] Ohhhh, our night just got SO much more fun!

[DANNI] *GIGGLE* Oh my god, you’re so shy...

  
**(SEDUCTIVE WHISPERS)**

[FLO] Mmmm, we love shy boys...

[DANNI] Mmmm... especially boys who are too shy to say... “fuck”.

[FLO] Don’t be shy baby... say it with us... “fuck”...

[DANNI] *MOANING*... fuck... fucking...

[FLO] *MOANING*... fuck... hard... fucking...

[DANNI] *MOANING*... slow fucking... wet fucking...

[FLO] *MOANING*... fucking all night... fucking... screwing...

[DANNI] *MOANING*... you wanna screw us, baby? We want you to.

[FLO] *MOANING*... we'll spread our legs for you.

[DANNI] *MOANING*... mmm... you wanna fuck our wet pussies? Please baby?

[FLO] *MOANING*... mmm... screw our tight little fuck holes...

[DANNI] *MOANING*... do you fuck her tight cunt every night? Ohh, you bad boy...

[FLO] *MOANING*... You fuck her cunt so good? Mmm I’m so jealous...

[DANNI] *MOANING*... you’re making our cunts so wet... you're so bad...

[FLO] Mmm... you... Oh my god, look at your pants!

[ BOTH SQUEAL WITH LAUGHTER ] 

  
**(TEASING TONE, PRETEND INNOCENT)**

[DANNI] Oh, there’s a huge wet patch! Oh I’m sorry baby... did we do that?

[FLO] Oh no, now you have to take it off and expose your cock to us...

[DANNI] Oh no... You’re gonna show your cock to two... helpless... girls...

[FLO] Oh you pervert... are you trying to sexually harass us? Huh?

[DANNI] Come on... take off your pants... or we’ll report you for harassment.

[FLO] Mm-hmm, we’ll say... “oh, that horrid new boy showed us his pee-pee".

[DANNI] Mmm... who’d you think they’ll believe? The horny new guy? Or two innocent girls?

[FLO] Come on, take it off. We’ll help you, coz we’re "good", right?

[DANNI] Mm-hmm... call us good girls. Say it... as we’re sliding off your pants and underwear...

  
[FLO] *GASP* Ohhh fuck... your cock is so hard!

[DANNI] Holy shit, dude. Why are you so hard? What about your girlfriend?

[FLO] Can we touch it?... *MOANING* Ohh you’re so warm... and so hard.

[DANNI] Oh god... your cock is so harddd... *MOANING* 

[FLO] Spread your legs, baby... go on... I wanna fondle your balls... *MOANING* 

[DANNI] Oh my god, you’re dripping so much. *GASP* What will your girlfriend think?

[FLO] Ooo you naughty boy. Dripping your pre-cum for two innocent girls.

[DANNI] We’re sooo innocent... why are you making us stroke your cock, daddy?

[FLO] Oh, daddy, why are you making us do such... BAD... things...

[DANNI] Daddy, you’re so bad! You’re making us take off our bras!

[FLO] Oh fuck daddy... see... you made us show you our tits!

[DANNI] You’re so bad! You’re harassing us... oooo... you’re making us rub our nipples all over your face!

[FLO] Oh suck our nipples baby... *MOANING* lick our nipples as we stroke your cock...

[DANNI] Ohh lick it... fuckkk...

[FLO] Ahhh suck it... yess...

**(BOTH MOANING, OPTIONAL WET HANDJOB SOUNDS)**

[DANNI] Mmm... I wanna taste you. Oh, hush... this is all your fault...

[FLO] Ooo yeah... you sucked our nipples and made us so horny.

[DANNI] Don’t worry baby... your girlfriend’s not here. 

[FLO] Mmmm... just lie back... we’re gonna do all the work...

  
**(BOTH LICKING & MOANING)**

[DANNI] Mmm... you bad boy... you’re making us lick your cock... mmm...

[FLO] Ahhh... you seduced us with your hard cock... ahhh...

[DANNI] Oh god... stop seducing us... you’re making me wanna suck you now... 

[FLO] Oh you bad, bad boy... you make us so horny with your cock...

[DANNI] Mmm... call us good girls... go on... say we're good girls as we suck your cock...  


  
**(BOTH TAKE TURNS SUCKING & MOANING)**

[DANNI SUCKING]

[FLO] Ahhh... call us good girls...

[FLO SUCKING]

**(TAKE TURNS SUCKING FOR A WHILE - JUST SUCKING AND MOANING SOUNDS, NO DIALOGUE)**

[FLO] Oh I’m so horny, I can’t wait anymore. Let’s do it.

[DANNI] Okay dude, you’re gonna fuck Florence and don't stop until she squirts, okay?

  
[FLO] *GIGGLE* Ohh, can you make me squirt, big boy? Let me get on all fours. Now pull down my panties.

Ahh... rub your cock on my pussy... fuckkk... I'm dripping already, oh my god

[FLO] ... slide in... yes... oh fuck... oh my god, your cock... fuckkk...

  
**(SEX BEGINS FOR FLO - KEEP MOANING THROUGHOUT IN BACKGROUND, WITH OPTIONAL BI-LINGUAL DIRTY WORDS)**

  
**[DANNI - TEASING TONE]**

Oooo you bad boy... your poor, lonely girlfriend thinks you’re at work...

She doesn’t know her sweet boyfriend... is plunging his cock... oooh... in some girl’s dirty wet pussy... over and over...

MMmm... her boyfriend’s cock... ooo... all covered in some girl’s cunt juices...

Would you go home and fuck her later, hmmm?

Fuck her pussy with all our cum still on your cock?

Would you make her suck it? *GASP* Make her suck our juices off your cock? Oh, you're SO bad.

Ahh yes... fuck her harder. Spank her ass... ooh... again...

She’s coming... mmm... fuck her harder...

Oh, she's almost in tears... she's coming so hard...

Make her squirt... Yes... Yes... Oh fuckk!

(FLO ORGASM LOUDLY)

  
[DANNI]... That was... the HOTTEST thing I've ever seen.

... give her a minute... *GIGGLE* she's still coming...

Why don't you focus on me now, big boy?

Mm-hmm, I want you to fuck me doggy, too. That looked fun!

Mmm... get behind me... pull down my thong... uh huh...

ooo wait... rub your cock on my slit...

Ooh fuck... yess... oh, slowly... hold my hips...

Not so fast, oh fuckk... you bastard... Not so... Ohhh...

  
**(SEX BEGINS FOR DANNI - KEEP MOANING THROUGHOUT IN BACKGROUND, WITH OPTIONAL BI-LINGUAL DIRTY WORDS)**

  
**[FLO - TEASING TONE]**

Oooo, you fuck so good, baby... look at her... moaning like a slut.

Do you fuck your girlfriend this hard? Do you pound her slutty little pussy like this?

Oh, my god, can I record this? I wanna finger myself to this later...

Fuck... yes... keep pounding her cunt baby... Pull her hair! Yes...

Oh god, let me zoom in... fuck, your cock is amazing...

Call her good girl... again... keep calling her your good girl...

Ohhh fuck... this is so hot... look at your cock going in and out... holy fuck, you’re making her cream her pussy.

Slap her ass... harder!... again!... again, harder! Make her scream... yess...

(DANNI ORGASM LOUDLY)

  
[ FLO EGGING HIM ON ] 

Oh, fuck yes...

Keep fucking her... don’t stop... make her cum again...

Look at her dripping cunt... keep fucking her... yes...

She’s gonna squirt... fuck her deeper... deeper...

Yess... oh yes...

(DANNI ORGASM LOUDLY)

  
[FLO] Oh, you’re gonna cum baby? wait... Let me suck you off...

Here, take my phone... record me sucking you...

*SUCKING SOUNDS* Mmmph... call me your good girl...

*SUCKING SOUNDS* Mmmph... that's it daddy... cum for your good girl...

*SUCKING SOUNDS* Mmmph... cum in my mouth...

*SUCKING SOUNDS* Mmmmmmm...

  
**[BOTH GIRLS LAUGH]**

[DANNI] Oh, here's to more late nights... 

[FLO] Hey, you did good, new guy. Don't worry, we'll put in a "glowing" report for you.

[DANNI] Now... rest up a bit... and then call your girlfriend. 

[FLO] Uh-huh... you're gonna talk to her while we suck your cock.

**[BOTH GIRLS GIGGLE]**

/scriptend


End file.
